Curry
by BlackElement7
Summary: Sakura's come back from a mission, but who is this little girl clinging to her? And why does Sakura keep insisting that she's not her daughter, but her tool? [SakuraxSasori]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Here I am again, typing up random stories. Um… I thought that it would be interesting to write a Sakura x Sasori fic. Then, after I was done, I realized how weird it was to have Sakura fall in love with the guy she killed, and to have her closest confidantes the guy who the guy she killed tried to kill and his sister. Confused yet?**

**- - -**

Sakura found herself back at the front gates to Konoha, as if she'd never been capture; as if she'd never even been gone. The only thing different from coming back from her mission was the tiny puppet who, at Sakura's command, hid behind the kunoichi's legs. It clutched at the black silky material of her cloak, mimicking the four-year-old girl it looked like. Sakura smiled fondly.

Taking a deep breath, she entered Konoha. Immediately, her ears detected a faint shounting in the distance. Neatly stepping to the side as a blur of orange and yellow thundered by, she gestured, and her puppet stuck out a small foot, effectively tripping the blue-eyed young man.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice muffled by the ground where he lay. "Y-you're back!"  
_So they __**did**__ notice I was gone_, she thought. The puppet (under her guidance, of course) crouched beside Naruto and poked him with a hesitant finger.

"Get up," Sakura ordered, sighing. "It's not becoming to lie in the dirt like a pig."

"What's that about pigs, forehead girl?" a loud, obnoxious, familiar voice rang out. Yamanaka Ino sauntered into view with shy Hyuuga Hinata following closely behind.

"Where have you been?"  
"I was on a mission," Sakura returned. "Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you?"

_Didn't you ask?_

Seeing Ino's _oh_ expression, she answered her own question.

_I guess not._

"Y-you've b-been g-gone f-for s-six m-months," Hinata stuttered. "Sh-shouldn't you g-go r-report to the H-Hokage?"

"Oh!" Sakura slapped her forehead. "I almost forgot! Thanks, Hinata!" As she turned to walk away, she unconsciously brought the puppet-girl over to her side and stroked her flame-red hair. Ino was in front of them in an instant.

"She's such a cute kid, forehead girl! What's her name? Where in the world did you find her – " she gasped. "Is she yours?"

Sakura instinctively drew the small figure closer to her, running long, slender fingers down the smooth cheek. Maybe because it soothed her, maybe because it reminded her of _him_.

"She's mine, yes; but she's not my daughter," she snapped as Ino opened her mouth to demand about the father.

"Nani?" This time, it was Naruto who spoke.

Sakura scowled. "Mizu-chan is my tool." Mizu looked with her sea-foam eyes up at Ino. "Aren't you, dear?" Mizu nodded cutely. Sakura hid the movement of her fingers behind her cloak; let them think Mizu was alive. If they discovered that Sakura was a puppeteer, it would lead to questions better off unasked.

"She thinks she's a tool?" Naruto frowned. "Remember what happened to Haku? I don't think – "

Sakura began walking away, holding Mizu's tiny hand in a trembling fist. Her other hand controlled the doll's legs. She blinked furiously until the tears threatening to spill out were gone. Crouching, she took Mizu in her arms and buried her face in Mizu's hair.

"S-Sakura-san!" Hinata was the only one who followed Sakura all the way to the Hokage's Tower. Finally, Sakura turned.

"Yes, Hinata?" There was something in her voice that the Hyuuga heiress didn't exactly understand, but she knew it quite well. It was longing, a wish to see someone with all her heart. Hinata had felt it for three years, until Kiba had told her to give up on Naruto.

"He'll never notice you," the Inuzuka had declared gently. "I do." Now he was her boyfriend. He'd even promised her a puppy!  
"I'll b-be h-here if you w-want to t-talk," the blue-haired kunoichi offered softly. Sakura only shifted Mizu and smiled wistfully.

"Thanks, Hinata, but I'm fine. C'mon, Mizu. Let's go." She'd developed a habit of talking to Mizu and making her move in answer. Mizu wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck and nudged her with her cold nose.

Only after she was inside did Hinata turn away, crestfallen. She hoped the strawberry-haired girl found who she missed soon. A pair of arms enveloped her, and warm breath tickled her ear.

"Come on, Hinata. She'll talk when she's ready."

"K-Kiba-kun! I d-didn't hear you c-come!"

He laughed. "Of course you didn't! I'm a ninja." Akamaru pranced at his side, ready to burst with excitement. "Do you want to see your puppy?"

Hinata's squeal of delight was answer enough.

- - -

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura would like to see you!" Shizune called. When the snoring blonde sat up and blinked at her, the young medic let Sakura in.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully, her face emotionless like – Tsunade shivered – a doll's.

"Welcome back, Sakura. Your mission was supposed to be over three months ago. What happened?" the Hokage demanded.

Sakura flinched. "There were some… complications," she replied quietly, setting Mizu down.

Tsunade started. "Is she yours, Sakura?" The cherry blossom girl nodded silently, watching Mizu hug her leg. What would it feel like to have her own?

_Maybe… if –_

She shook herself mentally; Tsunade was speaking again.

" – father?" Sakura looked up sharply.

"What?"

The Godaime sighed. "Who's the father?" she repeated. Sakura flexed her finger; Mizu placed a finger to her lips.

"She's not my daughter, Godaime-sama," she answered truthfully. Tsunade raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Oh? Then what is she?" To her evident surprise, Mizu began spelling something with her fingers. T – O – O – L. "Your tool?!" Hazel eyes narrowed.

Sakura's answer was curt. "Yes. A tool and a reminder. Nothing more." Mizu's crimson head bobbed in agreement.

"Sakura, what – "

The pastel-haired kunoichi placed a scroll on Tsunade's desk. "My mission report. All you need now is – " she nodded " – Mizu, darling, I need the bag." Mizu fetched the black and red bag and, standing on tiptoe, carefully deposited it alongside the report. "That's the proof."

Inside, Tsunade found a severed head – Sakura's target. It was neatly packed with almost no blood but still gave her the shivers. By the time she looked up again, Sakura and Mizu were gone.

- - -

**Sorry!! I know that it's short, but my mom is yelling at me, and… Well, frankly, I think that this is a good place to stop. Besides, aren't I notorious for short first chapters? …Maybe not, but… Yeah. Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I have nothing to do, so I'm typing. Heh… My dad finally installed the software that lets me type in Japanese, but I haven't found anyone who can read it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't have any money either, so don't sue me!**

**- - -**

As Sakura walked to her house, she tried to believe that Mizu was actually alive, that she _chose_ to stay with Sakura, but couldn't deny the fact that she was the one manipulating Mizu; that she only moved when Sakura told her to, no matter how subconscious the order given.

Tears would have flooded Konoha six months ago, but things had changed, and only a single drop slid down Sakura's pale cheek. Reflexively, she moved her fingers through the movements that would bring Mizu closer to her, wrapping her wooden arms around Sakura's legs.

"Ow! Temari, stop hitting me!" A voice startled Sakura out of her trance; she knew that voice, and the one that replied.

"Stop making smart remarks!" There was a thud. Two sand-nins came into view; it was Temari and Kankuro from the Chuunin exams – Sabaku no Gaara's siblings.

_If I recall correctly,_ Sakura thought to herself vaguely, _he's also a puppeteer…_

When Temari looked over, Sakura had Mizu wave shyly. Immediately, the spiky-pigtailed woman made a beeline for the small puppet, cooing.

"Kawaii!" she squealed. "Is she yours?" She looked up at Sakura, who nodded, inclining her head politely.

"Hai… How is Kazekage-sama doing?" Her attempt to change the subject failed. Temari answered with a casual "Fine."

"He actually smiled the other day," Kankuro added helpfully. Sakura smiled despite herself, making Mizu do the same.

"Congratulations!" Temari continued. Sakura's face fell; it didn't escape either sand sibling's notice. "Who's the lucky father?"

Sakura's lips tightened. She gripped Mizu's hand so hard that any normal child would have cried out. "She's not my daughter," she answered stiffly. "Mizu-chan, wave goodbye, please." The puppet obeyed.

"Ah." Analyzing Sakura's tone correctly, Temari wisely did not pry any further, though her face stated that she was full of questions yet to be answered. The emerald-eyed kunoichi hastily said goodbye and hurried off with Mizu, ignoring the strange look that Kankuro directed at her.

- - -

The next day found Sakura at her team's training grounds with Mizu beside her, both wearing identical black outfits.

For two hours, Sakura thought. Then, before anyone arrived to train, she picked Mizu up and ran loving fingers through her blood-colored hair, which was colored after _his_ hair. She straightened up when Naruto bounded into view.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Guess what? Guess what?" he shouted. She pulled Mizu out of the way before he barreled into her.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Sasuke-teme came back! Sasuke-teme came back!" the overenergetic young man exclaimed. "C'mon! C'mon!" (A/N: I'm very tempted to use copy/paste for everything he says instead of typing it all out…) She had no choice but to reluctantly follow, with Mizu trotting alongside her.

Uchiha Sasuke was allowed back into Konoha because he had killed Orochimaru and come back of his own free will. In return, he would be followed by ANBU 24/7 for six years and had to give up trying to kill Itachi.

He returned to his house, where he was promptly greeted by Naruto, Sakura, a small girl who hid behind Sakura, and, surprisingly, Temari and Kankuro.

"Welcome back, teme!" Naruto shrieked, flying forward. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Usually it would be Sakura running toward him, not Naruto. But she was just standing there with a weird smile on her face.

Sakura kept the grin pasted on her face, clutching Mizu's hand for comfort. _He looks so much like his older brother…_

"Yo." Kankuro gave a salute. Temari waved, and Sakura stepped forward. Sasuke turned to face his former teammate.

"You returned." She eyed him critically, as if surveying him for flaws – it was instinct, after working with puppets for so long.

"Aa."

He was surprised when she nodded in satisfaction. "Fight me."

"Wh-_what_?" he stammered in disbelief. They all stared at the emerald-eyed kunoichi who stood with a determined expression.

"You heard me. Fight me," she repeated in annoyance. The ends of Kankuro's lips lifted slightly into a smirk.

"You should try," he remarked, much to everybody's surprise. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he glared at the shinobi from Suna.

"Fine." He led them all to the open field which they used to spar. Upon arrival, he promptly settled into his starting stance.

Sakura only smiled and fell back, Mizu stepping forward to take her place. "Go on, Mizu. Make me proud."

Sasuke snarled. "I'm not fighting your daughter," he snapped. Mizu only cocked her head in response.

Sakura sighed in frustration, Mizu mimicking her. "For the last time," she growled, "she isn't my daughter!" Mizu nodded furiously.

Sasuke smirked down at her. "So what are you, then?" he asked mockingly. Once again, the puppet's fingers formed the word "tool". Then, as it registered, she flew at him and sent a hail of senbon from her fingertips. Sakura's hands were hidden inside her cloak. Sasuke barely avoided Mizu's attack, dropping flat to the ground.

"Are your reflexes getting slow?" Sakura taunted. Kankuro shifted behind her. "Then again, Mizu is really good with weapons, seeing as she is one herself."

Sasuke only formed rapid handseals and put a hand to his mouth, inhaling. Sakura recognized the technique; her eyes widened, and she pulled Mizu away just in time.

_How dare you try to roast my Mizu?!_ she roared.

_**That's not the worst that's been done to her,**_ Inner Sakura reminded her. _**He**__** did worse.**_

_I suppose…_

_**Besides, she's fireproof, remember?**_

_But only to a certain point._

_**Oh. Did he say that?**_

_You mean you weren't listening?  
__**Uh… No?**_

_You're hopeless._

_**WATCH OUT FOR THAT KUNAI!!**_

Mizu blocked with her own kunai and released a swarm of shuriken. Sasuke used kawarimi no justu and the throwing stars hit a dead log. Sakura's sharp eyes caught sight of a single kunai soaring toward her puppet and Mizu shot out a hand to swiftly catch it. An exploding tag fluttered at the end of the handle, and Mizu quickly tossed it away as it detonated.

Sakura's eyes darted around, swiftly pinpointing the origin of the kunai and directing the throw of a senbon needle there. A grunt, and Sasuke reappeared on the field. Mizu ducked under his arms and leapt onto his back, placing a kunai calmly to his throat. He froze.

"Mizu won," Sakura stated calmly, beckoning the puppet back over to her side. "Good day, minna."

A few blocks from her house, Temari and Kankuro caught up to her, panting. "Oi, do you want to have lunch at the house where we're staying?" Kankuro offered.

"Please?" Temari pleaded. Sakura sighed, making Mizu nod and beam adorably. Temari grinned and gestured. "This way, then!"

The house in which the two siblings were staying was moderately sized and modestly furnished. Temari and Sakura lounged on the couch in the living room, playing with Mizu, while Kankuro made lunch (A/N: Temari forced him, because she can't cook!)

Soon he called, "Lunch is ready!" Temari showed Sakura to the dining room, with Mizu following silently behind. When she noticed the three table settings and four chairs, Sakura glanced sharply at Kankuro, whose back was turned as he dished up the food.

As Temari sat, she frowned. "Oi, Kankuro!" she said in confusion. "You forgot Mizu-chan's place!"

Kankuro placed a bowl of rice in front of his sister, Sakura, and sat down himself with his own bowl. The look in his eyes made Sakura shiver and instinctively pull Mizu closer.

"She doesn't eat, does she?" he asked, smirking.

- - -

**Dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I hate cliffhangers, but I leave you guys with one. Hah hah… What a hypocrite I am. I told my friend that one of my stories ends as a cliffhanger and she wouldn't stop freaking out until I told her I'd lied. Hah hah…**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue a poor girl who DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! **

**- - -**

_As Temari sat, she frowned. "Oi, Kankuro!" she said in confusion. "You forgot Mizu-chan's place!"_

_Kankuro placed a bowl of rice in front of his sister, Sakura, and sat down himself with his own bowl. The look in his eyes made Sakura shiver and instinctively pull Mizu closer. _

_"She doesn't eat, does she?" he asked, smirking._

"What do you mean?" Temari demanded, looking back and forth between Sakura and Kankuro.

"H-how did you know?" Sakura gasped, hugging Mizu to her.

Kankuro snorted. "What kind of shinobi would I be if I couldn't recognize a fellow puppeteer when I saw her in action; and especially when she was standing in front of me? Admittedly, you did an amazing job of hiding your fingers, but…" He shrugged.

Mizu stood on her chair and swept a flourishing bow. Temari sat up straight, holding up her hands in a "pause" motion.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on for a moment!" she exclaimed. "Sakura, you're a puppeteer?!" Mizu bobbed her head, much to Kankuro's evident amusement.

"Mizu-chan is my tool," Sakura replied. "Like I said." Mizu nodded again.

"Very interesting," Kankuro observed. "Who made her?"

Sakura's lips tightened. "Mizu has a story," she said stiffly. "But you may not want to hear it." She fingered Mizu's fiery hair, eyes softening as she glanced down at the red strands.

Kankuro got down on his knees and peered into Mizu's upturned face. His own face darkened. "The only person I've seen this kind of work from…" he began slowly.

"Tried to kill you. Yes." Sakura bowed her head so that a curtain of pink hid her face. She held Mizu to her chest. "Mizu was made by Akasuna no Sasori."  
Temari whistled. "There _is_ a story. Tell us, Sakura. We're not going anywhere. How did you become a puppeteer anyways?"

Without looking up, the rosette-haired kunoichi began to speak quietly. "My mission was to assassinate a high-ranking official in Iwagakure…

Flashback

_Sakura panted, bending over and trying to catch her breath, also taking the opportunity to draw the kunai she'd hidden in the bandages on her thigh – only to have it knocked out of her hand by one of the hired mercenary shinobi. She snarled quietly to herself as she found herself surrounded by leering ninja._

_"I didn't want to have to do this," she muttered. "Ito no justu!" Chakra ropes flew out of her palms and bound the group of men together tightly. Dusting off her hands, Sakura stepped toward the terrified target, unsheathing her katana. Bright metal flashed – but not hers. His head landed on the ground and a blood-stained knife dropped from his hand._

_Wrinkling her nose in disgust, the coral-haired shinobi carefully picked the head up by its muddy brown hair. She placed a finger to her lips, spat on hit, and pressed it to the dead man's forehead, muttering in a low voice. His eyes blinked and he coughed up blood; she murmured a question and he answered reluctantly before she canceled the jutsu, rendering his dead once more. _

_Absorbed in her task, she didn't notice him until he was behind her, his breath fanning her hair. Spinning around, she mentally berated herself for not sensing him; thought thinking back, she wasn't sure anyone could have sensed him. He moved like a shadow._

_"That was an interesting technique," he remarked calmly. "It looks useful." Red hair framed a darkly angelic face, and Sakura gasped._

_"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" she choked out in shock. "Chiyo-baasama killed you!"_

_A flash of annoyance crossed his face briefly. "Ah. Yes. That." He spoke with obvious distaste, frowning slightly. "She… happened to miss part of my heart. The left valves were destroyed, but I still have half a heart." Without letting her say a word, he knocked her out and slung her over his shoulder. _

End Flashback

"That's it?!" Temari exclaimed. "You were abducted and they just let you go?" Kankuro placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, nodding for Sakura to go on.

Flashback

_Sakura woke up in an empty room. Judging by the black and red clouds on the door, she was at the Akatsuki hideout – or one of them. The door opened and Sasori walked in, throwing her a black outfit._

_"Put it on," he told her before politely turning to face the door. She dressed quickly and stood. To her surprise, he led her to a crowded room. Along a large table sat five of the most feared shinobi in the world – three of whom were arguing over who was cooking that morning, from the snatches that Sakura caught. So she had slept through the night. _

_"I'm not letting you cook again!"_

_"Tobi would like it if the food was almost edible…"_

_"At least I didn't put mushrooms with the ice cream soup, yeah!"_

_"No, you used ketchup! You may look like a girl, but you can't cook!"_

_"What was that, yeah?!"_

End Flashback

At this point, Sakura had to stop because Kankuro and Temari were laughing too hard to listen. When the finally calmed down, she continued.

Flashback

_Sakura watched as the three members – Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame – threw insults at one another until Zetsu, with his giant plant turning bluish, shrieked, "SHUT UP AND DECIDE BEFORE I DECIDE TO EAT YOU!!" There was silence for a moment._

_Then Deidara snickered. "Wow. You scream like a girl, yeah."  
"And you look like one!" Kisame jeered. They launched back into their fight. Sasori sighed, rubbing his temples wearily._

_"I don't suppose you can cook?" he asked Sakura._

_"I can cook, but – " She was cut off as her captor pulled her into a good-sized kitchen. "What?"_

_"Will you make something?" he pleaded. "Itachi gets grumpy without food and Zetsu tries to eat everyone." He shivered._

_"Okay…" Creeped out, Sakura opened the refrigerator door and stared in. "What do you usually eat?"_

_Sasori shuddered. "Don't ask. Just make something edible." He folded his arms and leaned against the counter, watching the pink-haired girl scurry around. "Preferably something that will make them shut up."_

_"If you bring food out, will the three arguing out there make a mad dash for it?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling. "I'd like to teach them a lesson."  
Puzzled, the red-haired puppeteer nodded. Uncertainty filled his voice as he said, "Yes, but you can't poison them."_

_Sakura only grinned, pulling out a small red can she'd found in the way back of a pantry. "Don't worry. I won't _poison_ them; this'll just slow them down. A lot."_

_- - -_

_Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame froze as a strange smell wafted past their noses. Turning, they spotted the reddish sauce-covered rice in the bowl that Sasori carried out carefully. As soon as he'd put a portion on a plate, Kisame grabbed it. Deidara followed; both shoveled huge quantities into their mouths. Tobi was more polite ("Tobi's a good boy; Tobi will wait his turn…") and waited his turn before taking a modest bite. Thus, he was spared from the agony that followed._

_"Aargh!" the blue-skinned fish-man screamed, flailing about wildly. Giggling slightly, Sakura arrived with two large pitchers of water and cups. Deidara and Kisame finally became quiet as they swallowed enough water to take a bath in. The kunoichi smirked at Sasori and disappeared back into the kitchen._

_"Did they finally shut up?" A new person walked in, sniffing the air. "And something smells decent for once."_

_"Leader-san." Itachi nodded respectfully before returning to his staring contest with his plate of curry. Sasori quickly handed the leader of Akatsuki a plate of food._

_"It's curry, I believe," he said to Leader's glance. "It's edible." Satisfied, Leader took a small bite. Then another, larger one._

_"I have never seen anybody with normal taste buds eat so much without taking a single sip of water," Sakura remarked in amusement. "Are you finished, Itachi-san?" (_A/N: When I was typing this, I accidentally hit c-h instead of s so it became Itachi-chan. Heh…)_ When he nodded curtly, she took his dishes into the kitchen._

_"Leader's special, yeah," Deidara said, having recovered. "What's she doing here, Sasori-danna, yeah?" Before the redhead could answer, Sakura beat him to it._

_"Right now I'm playing housekeeper," she called wryly, "because the kitchen's a mess!" Sasori shook his head._

_"I saw her bring a dead man's head back to life," he murmured softly. "I thought she'd be useful. Plus, she can cook."  
Itachi glanced up. "You let her cook?" he demanded. Sasori shrugged carelessly. _

_"I was watching the whole time she cooked, and I tasted it before I brought it out," he told the raven-haired man lazily._

_Leader stood. "She's useful," was all he said before disappearing. Deidara's mouth hung open as the kunoichi in question came out of the kitchen to collect plates._

_"He complimented you, yeah!" he exclaimed. Sheepishly, he added, "What's your name, yeah?" Sakura rolled her eyes, though she was polite enough to do it when he couldn't see._

_"Haruno Sakura." Sasori's eyes swiveled in her direction._

_"Haruno… The Godaime Hokage's apprentice?" he asked. Her lips set into a thin line. She shook her head, pastel locks flying. _

_"Former apprentice; I've almost surpassed her level now," she answered firmly. "But yes. I trained under her."_

_"Ah." Sasori said no more, and they finished the meal in thoughtful silence._

End Flashback

As Sakura paused, Temari stared at Mizu. "That's it?" she demanded. Kankuro placed a restraining hand on her arm.

Flashback

_"I would like you to teach me that jutsu you used," Sasori requested. Sakura was to be kept in his room when she slept. "In return, I will teach you how to control puppets. You will also be allowed to leave, on condition that you never reveal our location."_

_Sakura thought for a moment, then said, "Why not?" Sasori smiled smugly and held out a hand, which Sakura took._

_"Leader also asked if you would cook for us. Unless you can survive on pickled marshmallows and toast soup…?" he trailed off. Sakura sighed._

_"Sure, I'll do it," she mumbled._

End Flashback

"He gave me Mizu because I agreed to cook and taught me how to use her, and I showed him the forbidden technique," Sakura said. "Over the next three months, I fell in love with him." Her face darkened. "Until he found me looking out the window and thought I was lonely."

Flashback

_"Sakura, I – " Sasori found Sakura staring into the distance with a wistful look on her face. "Sakura?"  
"Oh! Sasori-kun, I didn't see you!" she chirped, grabbing Mizu. She suddenly noticed his expression – doll-like and unemotional._

_"You can leave, you know," he told her flatly. "Take the puppet and go. It's not good for you to be here." And no matter how she protested, he refused to change his mind. Finally, she threw her arms around him in one last hug and leapt out the window, taking Mizu with her._

End Flashback

"And I ended up here," she finished sadly, tears coursing down her cheeks. Temari held the younger girl awkwardly, doing her best to comfort.

"It's all right," she crooned, patting Sakura's hair. "We'll help you. We owe you for saving Kankuro, anyway." She glared at her brother, daring him to contradict, but he nodded.

Sakura lurched to her feet, using Mizu as a support. "Thank you," she whispered shakily, stepping toward the door. "I haven't told anybody – I need some time alone…" Temari nodded in understanding.

"We'll be here if you want to talk." Sakura smiled her thanks through her tears and left.

- - -

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran down the empty street and grabbed her shoulder, gasping for breath. "Oh, hi, Mizu-chan! Sakura-chan! Will you go on a date with me?" He gave her puppy eyes, but she only thought of _him_ and his glassy, beautiful eyes.

_Sasori-kun…_

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She turned away and continued walking. Dejectedly, Naruto left. Sakura almost stopped when a new voice spoke. Almost.

"Sakura." It reminded her of Itachi's voice, but it was colder. Three months ago, she would have fainted at the thought of him saying her name. Now she only wished it was someone else's voice.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She turned her head; he stared into her eyes.

"Go on a date with me." he could see his smug smirk, sure she would accept.

"Iie. Mizu, come on."

Without a sound, Sasuke left.

Footsteps sounded behind her. Spinning around, the pink-haired kunoichi came face to face with Hinata and Kiba. Hinata was holding a tiny white puppy.

"Did he give you the puppy?" Sakura guessed. When Hinata blushed and nodded, she grinned. "How sweet!"  
"A-ano… K-Kiba-kun and I overheard y-your t-teammates t-talking…" Hinata stuttered. Kiba finished for her, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"They made a bet where whoever can get you on a date first wins," he growled. "They're both idiots."

"Thanks," Sakura said gratefully. "I said no anyways." She fingered Mizu's hair lovingly.

"You already have someone?" Kiba guessed. Sakura sighed and hugged them both, taking care not to squish Hinata's puppy.

"What's his name?" she asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Still thinking," he laughed. Sakura chuckled.

"Tell me when you think of a name!" she called, jogging off with Mizu at her heels. The couple waved.

That night, she cried herself to sleep, hugging Mizu to her and wishing it was a different puppet.

- - -

**So. I'm listening to Evanescence's "Good Enough" right now, and I think that the lyrics are creepy. Heh. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! The flashbacks are kinda long, but they're necessary. Like, really necessary. Like, really really necessary. Yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got kicked off my computer, un. That's why I'm updating. Argh… And I just met Deidara in the anime, too!!! And my brother was poking me, un.**

**- - -**

Despite getting up at four in the morning, Sakura was still found by Naruto and Sasuke at the training grounds. Before they could open their mouths, a new figure landed in front of Sakura.

"Fight me. Show me what you've learned." It was Sasori's voice coming out of the puppet's mouth.

"Sa – "

"If you won't attack, then I will." True to his word, the puppet lunged for Sakura, who stared at it. At the last moment, she vanished.

"Why couldn't you just say, 'Hello, long time no see' like a civilized person?" she complained through Mizu's mouth.

"Sakura!" Temari called out, having arrived on the scene with her brother, Hinata, and Kiba. "Is that – "

"Yes," the female puppeteer answered curtly. "I don't see you for three weeks and the first thing you say is 'Fight me'?!"

Sasori's puppet laughed. "You have improved. You even found the hidden knives," the red-haired puppeteer observed as his weapon ducked, narrowly avoiding a beheading from the knife in Mizu's leg.

"Yeah, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I thought it would be more fun for you to find them!"

"Fun to cut myself while I'm sleeping because I didn't know she had knives in her legs? Ha!" she muttered, jerking Mizu out of the way of a shower of senbon. "Why the hell are you playing with me?!"

Sasori laughed through his puppet. "If you paid attention, Sakura-chan, you would notice that I'm giving this fight my all. You have improved."  
"How's Itachi-san?"

"That blind idiot? He's whining about his eyes, as usual."

"I can't imagine him whining; sorry. That sounds more like Deidara-kun." The puppet were locked, limb to limb.

"What's that about me, un?" a familiar voice asked, irritated. "Bang!" There was a small explosion, and Sakura was knocked out of her tree.

"Dammit, Deidara! I told you to stay out of this!" Sasori growled as he watched her fall. Naruto stood under her limp form with his arms ready to catch her.

"I'll save you, Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted, standing above him. His fingers just brushed her body as a blur of red and black sped by. Sasori landed with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura, hey, Sakura!" He shook her gently, scowling at the blond missing-nin who had knocked her out. Suddenly, a blade was placed on his back at the spot right above his half a heart. Mizu smiled innocently at him, the knife protruding from her wrist.

"I win," Sakura declared, appearing in front of the kneeling Akatsuki member. Her clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasori raised his hands in a gesture of surrender – and made his puppet stab Sakura. She promptly vanished in smoke. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"That would have hurt, Sasori-kun!" Sakura pouted in a sing-song voice from behind Mizu. "Just surrender, please."

Sasori sighted. "You win," he agreed grudgingly. Mizu did a victory dance around him, clapping her hands.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Temari exclaimed. Kankuro nodded in agreement, whistling in admiration.

"No, Sasori-kun was going easy on me," Sakura protested.

"Why are you hiding your hands, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori drew them out from under her cloak. Sakura flexed her fingers and sent Mizu to whack Deidara on the head.

"Up until now, they thought Mizu was alive," she grumbled as the blonde rubbed his head. "What are you doing here?"

Sasori sighed. "Leader-san fried me alive for making you go – he's addicted to your cooking. Itachi's moaning nonstop about his poor eyes; Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi annoy the hell out of us all; and Zetsu's turning red. So my mission is to bring you back."

"Why should I come back?" Sakura returned with her hands on her hips. _Besides the fact that I love you…_

"Leader says that Akatsuki won't attack Konoha for the rest of your life, and that if you say no, he'll attack for sure," Sasori muttered. "Even if you don't care… I want you to stay with me."

Sakura looked to Hinata, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro with a question in her eyes. Hinata nodded timidly, Kiba and Temari grinned in approval, and Kankuro nodded solemnly.

"Go on," he urged. "We owe you."

"I'm s-sure H-Hokage-sama w-won't m-mind h-having a p-peace t-treaty b-between us and A-Akatsuki," Hinata added shyly.

Sasori held out a ring. "Leader would like you to be our medic," he told Sakura quietly.

"And housekeeper?" she snorted. "…Okay, then." She took the ring and turned to her friends, noticing that Naruto and Sasuke were gone. Off to inform the Hokage, no doubt. "Bye, guys. I'll visit, okay?" One by one, she hugged them, then followed Sasori and Deidara.

Tsunade arrived just in time to see Sakura wave one last time. "Sakura!" There was no reply.

"Never thought that would happen," Kiba whistled. Hinata smiled happily, watching the red clouds on the cloaks flutter.

"B-but she's h-happy," she whispered. "Th-that's all th-that m-matters."

In anger, Tsunade called for ANBU to follow Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura, but Temari stepped into their path, soon joined by the other three.

"Do you really want to destroy your truce with the Akatsuki?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Let's go to my office," she sighed. "Then you're going to explain everything to me." 

- - -

"SAKURA-CHAN'S BACK!" Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara chanted (although Deidara fell behind because he added an "un" to the end). "SAKURA-CHAN'S BACK (un)!"

Sakura leaned against Sasori, who stood behind her. "Can you shut them up?" he groaned.

She smirked. "Of course," she replied evilly, getting out a little red can. "Are you up for curry again?" In answer, Sasori began pulling out the largest water pitchers they had.

**END**


End file.
